Diabolical Twins
by Crimson-Youkai-Zero
Summary: This is just another alternate version of escaflowne. just that i added my own little "character in it. this was a prototype-fic, so i stopped writting it. if im bored enough i might even do a second chapt...NAH!! :3


Disclaimer: i do not own escaflowne  
  
Before the war started, a group of sorcerers experimented on two children  
, both of them were girl. After 3 years of experimentations, they were able to change the  
personalities of the two, and some erased the memories of one of them  
. but there was one problem they had experimented on one and she changed into a different   
person of different sex. So one was a fire crazed boy, and the other was just unpredictable girl,   
but was a little more controlled.After a while they sold off to the Zaibach empire.  
They named them Nakura and Dillandau. But weren't made brother and sister.  
they were partners. Dilandau and Nakura was given control of a group of 15 year old  
boys the same age they were, and were called Dragonslayers.  
One day in a clear room, Nakura and Dilandau called a draw, They fought harshely.  
Nakura cut Dilandau's shirt and he got mad ,then feircely charged at Nakura  
and cut her on the arm. She fell to the floor and block another shot from dilandau.  
he was able to get the sword out of her hand  
Dilandau: ha, you wont be able to live a day in battle like this.  
Nakura: yeah, well lets just see.  
they continued fighting and nakura kicked dilandau hand and he dropped his sword  
after that they continued fighting by hand. And Nakura punched dilandau in the  
face. then he charged nakura again and punched her in the stomach very hard.  
when he backed up for her hits then steadily got up, and   
slid down to drop dilandau down then got up to kick him in the stomach.  
she stood up and leaned against the wall waiting for dilandau to get up. he coughed blood  
then headed toward the wall limping then used the last of his strenght to kick her, and Nakura   
used up the last of her strenght to hit him. When they hit each other they fell to the floor.  
with Nakura holding her self, and dilandau laying on the floor, then both of them went  
unconcious. When they woke up they were in the healer room. they saw Folken coming   
into the room and looked angry. they both tried to stand up, but was only  
able to sit. Nakura looked at her side where she got cut, it was patched up. and could feel  
a stomach ache. Dilandau could feel his own face throbing from the pain. then folken finally  
spoke.  
Folken: what did you think you were doing?  
Nakura: NOthing.  
Folken: if it was nothing you two wouldnt be in the healer room with cuts and bruises  
on yourselves.  
Dilandau: we were just having fun (grining)  
Folken: yeah, well don't have that much fun anymore. you could have died   
there in the room if wasnt for some of the soldiers who past by the room and saw blood.  
Nakura: fine then, just ruin our fun.  
then folken stepped out of the room. both of the two stared at each other then   
started to try to get out of the room.  
Nakura: I hate it when we end up in a draw.  
Then they were out. they both headed for their room.  
  
********************************************************************************  
mystic moon (few weeks later)  
  
hitomi is running toward Amano  
Hitomi: Amano!  
Amano: Huh, Hitomi?  
hitomi catching her breath.  
Hitomi:don't think any less of me, but...  
blushing  
Hitomi: if i can finish running in the time it takes the pendant to swing 13 times, will you...  
bowing and blushing  
Hitomi: will you give me my first kiss?  
then Amano takes the pendant  
Amano: you won't regret this.  
later after dressing up for her run she sees Yukari.  
Amano: Kanzaki, are you ready?  
Hitomi: ready when you are.  
Amano: (thinking) it all in the blocks, give all yo got.  
Hitomi: (thinking) okay.  
Amano: GO!  
then Hitomi pushes with all her might then runs as fast as she can.  
Amano: Eleven, Twel...huh?  
A large cloumn of light appear on the track. then a young boy comes down out of it  
and hitomi runs into a boy. he pushes her to the ground.  
Amano: Kanzaki!  
Yukari: Hitomi!  
Boy: huh? just who are you?  
Hitomi: huh?  
Yukari: what?  
Hitomi: that the boy from my dream.  
boy: where am i?  
Hitomi: listen we are not from your world. What is your name?  
Yukari: you know what he is talking about?  
Hitomi: huh?  
Boy: my name von of Fanelia.  
Amano: just who are you?  
Von: dont take that tone with me. Huh? The dragon.  
Hitomi: the dragon?  
Von: its coming.  
Amano: no not again  
a few seconds later light shows up again. and a dragon shows up , after awhile when   
hitomi saves von by telling him to watch out for the tail   
then Von kills the dragon and takes out a pink ball  
Hitomi:Are you okay?  
Von: huh, hmph, i dont need a woman worrying about me oh you didn't help slay the dragon  
and im sorry for involving you friends in my dragonslaying. i geuss you want a reward  
well come to the castle, but dont get cocky.  
Htiomi: Huh?  
then she slps him  
Hitomi: whats with the high and mighty thing, i didnt save you for money, i thought  
you were going to die, i was... i was scared. i should have let that stupid dragon eat you.  
she started to cry, then the pink ball started to glow, then  
the large white column showed and pick them up.  
Hitomi: Amano, hold my hand  
Amano wasnt able to reach her and the pendant came off his handinto Hitomi's then they  
dissapeared, then they landed on Gaea  
Hitomi: where am i?  
Van: id say were near the village of arzas  
Hitomi: Arzas  
then yellow eyes appearedfromthe bushes, they were surrounded, then van saw  
a familiar face. they were allies for fanelia.  
they wlk back to fanelia with Van and hitomi in a cart.  
Then hitomi gets a vision, she sees a large giant in a town shoting its claws.  
then snaps back to reality.  
Von: are you okay  
Hitomi: yeah.  
then when they arrinve at fanelia and a cat girl appears.  
Merle: lord van , Lord van. youre back oh i missed you, i was so worried  
merle licking van  
Van: stop it , there are people staring.  
Hitomi: oh great first Wolfmen then a cat girl.  
Samurais: Lord van  
Balgus: welcome back lord van.  
Van: i von fanel of fanel has accomplised the task of the rite of dragonslaying  
and has brought back the drag energist.  
Samurai1: that a drag energist.  
Samurai 3: i cant believe it.  
Samurai 2: yep, its the real thing.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Zaibach Floating Fortress  
after a two soldiers went to Nakura and Dilandau's quarters and   
said that folken wanted them. when they got to Folken he said that Emperor Dornkirk  
wanted to speak with all of them. they followed Folken into a room that they never knew of.  
Dilandau: what is this Place?  
Folken: thats right, you have never been here before.  
then when folken finished pushing down small columns on a small pillar  
a big screen started to fliker then a image came in. when the image was more clear, they  
saw emporer dornkirk. both of the them, fell to the floor kneeling.  
Folken : emporer Dornkirk.  
Nakura and Dilandau: Emperor Dornkirk.  
Dornkirk: There is a dragon blocking the image of Zaibach's future, the creature is in   
fanelia. Capture it.  
Dilandau: well that went well.  
then Nakura got up to go out, then Dilandau followed.  
Folken: where are you going?  
Nakura: where else.  
Dilandau: we are going get emperor dornkirk's dragon. i think you will like the  
souvenier im going to get you.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
Back at Fanelia  
Von is at his crowning coronation.  
Man: Van Fanel king of Fanelia. i grant you this sword as proof of being fanelia king.  
Hitomi: (staring at van)  
Merle: i want to lord van all dressed up.  
  
at the gates of fanelia, there are two gaurds   
Man 1: so are you ready for the festival tonight?  
Man 2: yeah, are you going to talk to that girl?  
Man1 : yeah. huh?  
then the man 1 sees a shimmering guymelef out in the feild, then ith disappears.  
man2 asks whats wrong,then man1 says nothing. then the invisble guymelef  
shots a metal claw and kills the two gaurds. it cuts down the gates and walks in.  
Whne the soldiers inside hear all the noises, they go to check it out, but sees  
nothing. then the invisible giant keeps walking towards the castle.  
Soldier1: hold your position.  
  
Man1: what is that?  
Man3: i dont know  
Man2: i dont see any fire.  
Soldier1: ENEMY ATTACK, ITS A ZAIBACH ATTACK, get all the women and children   
to the mountain, i need every able man ready for battle.  
  
Balgus: Lord van take lady hitomi to the shrine.  
Van: the shrine?  
Balgus: yes, get escaflowne and flee.  
Van: Escflowne?  
Samurais: Lord Balgus  
Balgus: hold them off with your melefs.  
Samurais: yes sir  
  
***********************************************************************************  
Zaibach empire  
  
dilandau: yes kill all of them. ha ha ha.  
Nakura: what are you doing?... spicing up the mission.  
dilandau:it too boring for just going into a country to get an antique then leave.  
Nakura: i agree.  
  
later  
Dilandau: what you had stealth cloaks and you still managed to get two of my  
alseids damaged.  
Two Dragon slayers: Forgive us Lord dilandau.  
Dialndau: step up.  
then dilandau slaps two of the dragonslayers.  
Nakura: but the dragon is still out there. i guess if you want something done right you got   
to leave it to me.  
Dilandau: yeah sure (sarcasticly)  
Nakura: hmph  
Folken: Nakura i thought i said to get the dragon, not a massacre.  
Nakura: well it was a interesting event,and you said do what ever it takes, plus it was  
Dilandau's idea.  
Dilandau: Err, teller.  
Nakura: Anyway what was wrong with that....are you still connected with that place?  
Folken: I am dead to that country, I have no deal with them...or my brother.  
Dilandau: Oh, so you're going to give me your little brother? 


End file.
